Sing Me a Love Song
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: "You re what!" Hey, at least I don t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that. Embry/OC.
1. Forks, Washington

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. Also, I don`t own the song._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

"Please Sammy. I`m tired." I complained as I rested my hands on my hips. I took a couple deep breathes.

Samantha, (I call her Sammy) rolled her eyes and replied, "Ok, lil sis. Five minutes. We still need to unpack." It`s been almost three years since our parents died from a plane crash. I remember the day Samantha told me the news.

_(3 years ago)_

_I woke up to loud sobbing. I slowly got up from my bed and cracked my door opened a bit. I was thirteen at the time and Sammy was nineteen. I slowly creped down the stairs and peeked my head from the corner. I saw Sammy on the couch with her hands in her face. _

_"Sammy?" I asked as I got closer. She looked up at me. She looked terrible. Her mascara was running, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was runny and her bottom lip quivering. I looked at the clock. "Sammy, why are you up at 3:39 in the morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

_She stared at me before breaking down into sobs again. My eyes widen; she was always the strong one. She never cried. It was rare to see her cry. I sat beside her on the black couch and rubbed circles in her back._

_"Their d-d-d," She tried to speak but, it was no use. _

_"Their what, Sammy? Finish." _

_She looked away from me, "Their dead, Olivia." Panicked filled me._

_"Who? Who`s dead?" I was anxious. She slowly looked in my glance._

_"M-mom and da-dad." My heart dropped. No, this has to be a cruel joke or something. My lips began to quiver as I felt it hard to breathe felt something wet on my cheeks but, I didn`t care. _

_"No, no, No!" I yelled. I shot up from my seat and cover my ear. "I`m not listening!" I began to sing a song my mom always sung to me. "You are beautiful. No matter what they say. So, don`t you bring me down toda-" I was cut off by more sobbing and by Samantha hugging me tight. I released my ears and wrapped them around her as we sobbed together. After a good thirty minutes, we cried our self clean she let go of my grip and started walking to the closet. I looked at her confused before she came back with a turquoise, jeweled microphone. She wiped away her dried tears and spoke._

_"Mum wanted to give this to you when she came back from Texas." She placed the microphone in my hand. Mum and Sammy had one just like it except, mum`s was gold and Sam`s was purple. I smiled and gripped it with my might. I looked at it and closed my eyes as fresh tears escape my eyes,_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

I blinked away the tears that threaten to escape my eyes. I smiled remembering my parents. Samantha decided to be my gradient and we moved from Chicago to Forks, Washington. Apparently, Sam wanted to 'start fresh.'

"Five minutes are up, Liv." I rolled my eyes and groan as I grabbed the box and walked into the newly, unfurnished house.

It`s gunna be a long day.


	2. Whats his name?

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

"El Push?" I questioned the place we were staying.

Samantha rolled her eyes and replied, "No, La Push."

I shrugged, "Tomato, tamoto. Same thing right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

I sighed and walked into my new, unpacked room. Yes, it took us the entire weekend but, we`re finished. Thank goodness.

"So, you start school tomorrow."

I groan when I remembered that tomorrow was Monday. "I guess."

"Moody. Come, dinners ready."

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Morning._

_School._

_Cue groan._

I force myself out of bed and I stared at the still beeping clock. I hit the snooze button. Hard! I don`t have anything against them... Well, maybe I do. I dragged my feet to the bathroom.

"Morning, gorgeous." Sammy teased, carrying a coffee mug, passing me. Naturally, my response is:

"No need for the finger." She joked. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. I walked back to my room wearing a towel and I got myself ready. I threw on black skinny jeans, a peach top, studded black high tops, a gold and peach, bow ring, bow earrings and a black pearled bracelet. **_(Outfit on_ profile)**

I looked in the mirror and saw my hair looking messy. I combed it straight down and flat iron it. I then put a bit of mascara on and lip gloss.

"Olivia," Sammy called from behind my door, "You`re going to be late for school." I looked at the clock and saw it already 8. Damn, the car still haven`t arrived. How was I going to get there? An idea popped into my head when my eyes landed on a certain blue board.

* * *

"Coming through!"

Yes, I know what you`re all thinking. _She did not just ride her skate board to school. No, scratch that. In the actual building._ Well, yes. And PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET HIT IF THEY DON`T MOVE! I mean, who stands in the middle of the hallway? I couldn`t finished the rest of my thought when I bumped into a brick wall. I landed on my butt with my skate board being rolled.

"Who put this wall here?" I asked taking off my helmet.

"Last time I checked, I`m no wall. I looked at his feet to see he had his foot on my board to stop it up to his face. Man, was he tall. (And good looking too.) I noticed his hand was stretched out in front of me. I looked at his hand confused before he replied, "Are you just going to sit there on the floor?" He teased. His voice is good looking too. (If that made since?) I finally snapped back to reality and grabbed his hand to instantly have my feet placed on the ground. Boy, was he strong.

"Thanks." Well, I guess I said that out loud. He grabbed my board from under his foot when I came in contact with his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes. I noticed he looked like a blind man who just seen the sun for the first time.

_Rinng!_

The bell broke me out of my trance. Damn it! I`m going to be late. I grabbed my board from his hands and ran to what I think is the main office. But, I could always hear him say when I left:

"Wait! I didn`t get your name!"


	3. New Student

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight.**_

_**By the way, this story is sort of connected to my other Twilight story, "Love Me or Hate Me." But, don`t worry, you don`t have to read that to understand this one. It will mention some of the characters but, it`s really not.**_

* * *

_**(Embry)**_

I`m happy Seth finally found his imprint. But, did it have to be on my crush?

"Did you hear? Some new student is transforming here."

"Yeah. I think her parents died or something?"

"I saw her this morning and she`s hot."

"Can`t wait to tap that."

Damn wolf hearing. I`ve been hearing all about this _new student _and really, I don`t care. I mean, why is she so interesting. It`s all Quileute High`s been talking about. Suddenly an small impact crashed into my chest. Of course I didn`t fall but, I wouldn`t say to much for the person. I noticed the person was riding a skateboard so, I placed my foot on the board to keep it from rolling away.

"Who put this wall here?" A girl voice asked. She took off her blue helmet to release her dark brown hair.

"Last time I checked, I`m no wall." She finally noticed me and started looking me from down to up. I reached my hand out for her to grab but she just stood there looking at it confused. I teased, "Are you just going to sit there on the floor?" She finally decided to take my hand as I lift her up without even trying.

"Boy, was he strong." She said out of nowhere.

I smiled, "Thanks." I grabbed her board from underneath my foot and looked up at her hazel eyes. Those eyes! There so beautiful, I wanted to stare at them all day. She had Carmel creamy skin that I wanted to touch all day. Long dark hair I wanted to run my fingers threw them. Nice plumped lips I wanted to kiss all day. Had I just… imprint!? I did! I had to know the name of my imprint.

_Rinng!_

She blinked a couple of times before realization struck her. She quickly grabbed her board from my still shocked posture and ran. I snapped out of it and yelled, "Wait! I didn`t get your name!"

I will see her again. I just know it.

* * *

I was sitting in Mrs. Toni's English class, staring down at my desk.

"You ok?" A voice ask. I looked up to see a worried Seth. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, buddy."

He didn`t look convinced. He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair, "Listen if this is about Lily-"

"Dude, it`s fine. I`m completely over her." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Settle down class," Mrs. Toni said as she entered the room. Seth took his seat as she continued, "We have a new student." Now I`m all ears. "Her name is Olivia Blue and she just moved here from Chicago. Give her a warm greeting." The girl I meet earlier came in and shyly waved. I heard some wolf whispered and dirty comments that shouldn`t be shared. I started shaking a bit.

"Embry, calm down." Seth said quiet enough so I could hear him. I closed my eyes and tried all my might to block out their conversation.

"Quiet down. Olivia, how about you take a seat next to… Embry." I my eyes shot open as I large grin spread across my face. She nodded and started walking down the row to her seat.

"Hello, Miss. Rides skate boards in school." I joked.

"Hello, Mr. Brick wall." She joked back.

"So, was that a one time thing or…" I dragged off.

She smirked, "Well, usually when I`m late."

"Enough, "Mrs. Toni quiets us down. She begins explaining the lessen but, I found it hard to concentrate with the world prettiest girl next to me. I watched her write neatly in her light blue Tweety bird note book with one hand while the other was resting her chin on her knuckled. Her name was done in beautiful cursive writing and-

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me write?" She said quietly, still staring at her notebook writing. I looked away blushing, (Even though she probably can`t see it.)

I had to find a reasonable excuse to why I was staring at her nonstop.

_Come on, dude! Think!_

"Um, you have beautiful handwriting." Really?

She turned her head not moving from her position, and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. To be honest with you, she looked adorable. Her hair just fell around her face perfectly.

_Rinng!_

She closed her book and started packing up her things. Here goes nothing.

"Hey," She looked up at me with her book hugging her chest. "What class do you have next?"

She took out a piece of paper and looked at it, "Science." Damn. I was really hoping to have the same class with her.

"Maybe I could… walk you to your next class?" She smiled her perfect smile and nodded. We started walking out when I noticed Seth giving me a thumb up. I smiled and continue to walk my _imprint _to her next class.

Oh, yes. I can get use to saying that.

* * *

_**How was that? Good? Terrific? Awesome? Review!**_

_**~ HatersGoing2Hate**_


	4. Siren Alart

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**(Embry)**_

"Embry!" Brandy yelled as I approached the tabled with a tray full of food. "Isn`t that your girlfriend?" He pointed to the entry of the cafeteria. There I saw Olivia walking in with Kim and Jared. They started walking to us.

"Embry, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." Kim said tapping my chin up. I heard Olivia giggle as she sat down I sat beside her as her eyes widen.

"That`s a lot of food." She commented.

"Please," Jared said, "That doesn`t even fill him up." I gave him a glare as everyone at the table laughed.

"It`s not my fault the lunch ladies only give a minim amount." I muttered as I began to eat my food.

"You could have my lunch." Olivia offered. She was sweet and kind hearted.

"Oh no. You need to eat."

"I don`t eat school lunches." She made a disgusted face I found adorable.

"I`m Brady. Who are you good looking?" He asks Olivia. She blushed as he winked at her. I growled.

"Off limits." I said quiet so Olivia doesn`t hear. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Olivia Blue." She intrude herself.

"Have anyone seen Seth?" Collin asked as he approached the table and sat down.

"Something Lily related." Jared guessed.

"Who`s Lily and Seth?" Olivia asked.

"Seth`s the one on the phone over there." I pointed to Seth who`s just walked into the cafeteria, texting on his phone, "And Lily`s his 'girlfriend.'" I did quotes around girlfriend.

"She`s not my girlfriend." Seth states not looking up from his phone.

"I can`t tell." I teased.

"Yeah, remember that pillow fight?" Jacob says.

He blushed and looked back down at his phone. "It was an accident."

"I want to have a pillow fight." Kim whined.

"You and Jared have pillow fights all the time." Collin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not those type of pillow fights!" Seth looked up from his screen.

"Better not." I ruffled his hair.

"Olivia, what class do you have next?" Kim asked.

"Music."

"Awesome. We all have that next." Brady explains.

_Ring!_

I dump my tray and walked with the others to our next class.

* * *

We made it to Music class and I sat next to Olivia. She didn`t seem to mind.

"Ok, we have an assignment where you chose a song and sing it in front of the class." Everyone groans except of Olivia who was smiling.

"You`re not actually enjoying this are you?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. I love singing."

"Are you good?"

"Well, people say I`m good."

I"I can`t wait to hear you sing." I joked with a smile.

She smirked, "I can`t wait to hear you sing, either." My smiled dropped. Damn.

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

Embry dropped me off at home and I got in the shower. As usual, I was singing in the shower. As I began to wash my ankle, I noticed a mark that had music note on it and was glowing gold. I stopped singing in shock. It stopped glowing when I did. Well, this wasn`t here last time I checked.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I started singing again and it glowed again. That`s when I screamed.

"Who`s there?!" My sister burst in the bathroom. Which made me wonder because, the door was looked. I peeked my head out the shower curtain and my eyes widen; she was carrying a bat, ready to swing.

"It`s ok." I announced. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, which still had suds on it. "Sammy, where did this come from?" I showed her my ankle with the music notes on it. She looked like a fish that needed water.

Um…" She couldn`t find the words.

"And why does it glow when I sing?"

Well…" She began to rub her neck nervously.

"Well?" I was getting impatient quickly.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on first." I could tell she was trying to stall. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I threw on some black sweat pants and a pink Hello Kitty shirt. I walked down stairs to see she was playing with her figure, biting on the bottom of her lip. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and sat beside her on the couch.

"So?" I asked.

"We`re sirens." She said out of the blue.

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

"That`s why you have a birthmark of music notes. That`s why it glows when you sing. That`s why your eyes turn white while you sing."

I scoffed, "My eyes don`t turn white when I sing." She grabbed a mirror and faced it to me.

"Sing." I obeyed and when I did they indeed turned white.

"That`s why I gave you your microphone."

I sat there in silence, trying to let my brain settle this all at once. "Are you one too?"

She nodded, "And so is mama." She raised her wrist that revealed a microphone birthmark.

"I thought that was a tattoo."

"I can explain. Mum`s side of the family are sirens. Sirens are creature with beautiful and strong voices. They can control you just by singing. I`ll teach you everything you need to know." She looked me in the eyes.

_Suddenly, I wasn`t feeling too well about music class._


	5. That Boy Is Sexy

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. Nor do I own Diamond by Rihanna.**_

* * *

_**(Olivia)**_

_11:21 p.m._

I glanced at the clock for the fourth time. Right now I was in my room pacing nonstop. How am I going to get through school tomorrow?

"Oh, this isn`t good." I muttered to myself before plopping on the bed. I started to rest my eyes before I heard little pebbles hitting glass. I sat up and looked at the window confused. I slowly walked over to the window and looked down.

"Embry?" I asked as I pulled the window up.

"Yup." He popped the 'p.' "Stand back." I hesitated for a minute before obeying. In a matter of seconds he jumped into my room. I`m surprise since my room`s on the second floor. But, not as shock as I found out he`s not wearing a shirt. He had a hard rock 8 pack that was tan and really sexy. I don`t know how long I was staring but, when I looked at his face, I saw a smirk on his lips.

Before he could say anything, "What are you doing here?" I said in a harsh whisper voice. Oh Lord, what if Sammy comes in?

"I wanted to see you."

"At 11:30 at night? You do know that school is a social income?" he chuckled, "And why are you coming in here late? Do you want me to get in trouble? And why aren`t you wearing a shirt?"

"One question at a time, babe." I rolled my eyes, but the feeling he gave me in my stomach when he called me babe was telling otherwise, "Because, I just had to see you and no, I don`t want to get you in trouble. And for the shirt, I was taking a jog."

I gave him a look that said, 'I`m not an idiot.' "At night?"

"It`s cool at night."

"It`s Forks, it`s cool all year long." I stated.

"What is this? A court room?" He came and hugged me. As much as I wanted to resist, he felt so warm. It felt good against my skin. This lasted for about 5 minutes before he let go. I tried not to feel disappointed.

"Liv, I have something for you." My eyes turned wide. Samantha. I quickly looked at Embry who had the same expression on his face.

"Just a minute!" I yelled. I grabbed Embry`s wrist and put him in my closet. I opened the door for my sister and let here in. "What do you have for me?"

"This." She gave me a pair of black sunglasses. I raised my eyebrow confused. She then pointed to the mirror and I quickly knew what she meant. At least I don`t have to worry about my eyes glowing in class tomorrow. She turned on her heel and left, but stopped at the door way.

"Oh, and Liv, this is not R. Kelly. We are not hiding people in the closet." She then walked out leaving my cheeks red. I closed the door behind her and Embry got out the closet trying so hard not to laugh.

I gave him a stern look, "Ok, mister. You have to go." I tried to pushed him to the window. Keyword: Tried. He wouldn`t budge.

"Ok, geesh." He walked to the window and then turned back at me, "See you tomorrow, Liv." He then jumped out the window. I gasped and ran to see if he was okay. I saw he was running back to the woods. I eyed him suspicious.

_What was that boy up to?_

* * *

I looked in the mirror checking my outfit. I had on blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a red ruffle blouse and the black sunglasses Sammy gave me except I made them look like them 'Hello Kitty' glasses. I looked acceptable. My ankle wasn`t showing my birthmark, which was good. I curled my hair, grabbed and walked down stairs.

"Morin, Liv."

"Morin, Pretty Princess." That was my nickname for her. She smiled and handed me a plate with toast and bacon. I smiled and picked up a bacon and began to eat it. That`s when I noticed it; the large smirk planted on her lips. I looked at her and then the half eaten bacon in my hand. "Damn it." I muttered.

"So, who was he?" She asked. She always did this when she wanted something out of me.

I sighed, "Embry." I confessed.

"Is he cute?"

"No." I could not tell a lie, "He`s sexy." She squealed.

_Honk!_

That was him. We looked at each other before we started running to the door. She reached Embry`s truck before me. Damn, I forgot she used to run track.

"So, you`re Embry." She observed him. I grabbed the back of he shirt and yanked her away from the poor victim's mobile.

"Sorry about…her." I state as I hopped into the car. I noticed Sammy was still standing by his window. "In the house, Samantha." I said sternly.

"Ok, mom." She joked. She finally left. I heard a load laugh boomed through the car. I turned to see a smirking Embry. "That was not funny."

"It was to me. Is she always-"

I cut him off, "Yes."

He pulled out of my drive way and we rode the rest of the way to school with the music booming.

* * *

Ok. This is the moment.

"Olivia Blue." The teacher called my name to come perform. I hesitated from my seat an walked in front of the class.

"I`m going to be singing 'Diamond' By Rihanna."

_Here goes…everything._


	6. Knock out

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**(Olivia)**_

I opened up one eye, hoping no one noticed. I opened up fully and slowly removed my sunglasses. I swiftly moved to my seat as I heard cheers erupt from the class. I smiled and looked down.

"Liv, that was amazing!" Embry said.

_Ring!_

"Thanks," I gathered my stuff.

"No, really. You killed it." We walked out of the class room together.

I laughed, "What? Thought I was gonna suck or something?"

"No, never!"

I raised my palm, "No need to freak out."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I opened up my locker and placed my things in and grabbed my science book. I place the heavy book in my bag and slid my bag over my shoulder. Finally, the school day is over! I thought I was gonna pass out from lack of sleep.

"What`s up, babe." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"What do you want, Trey?"

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"Let me think about that," I tapped my chin, pretending to think, "Um, no." I turned and kept walking. Even with my back turned I could tell he had a shock look on his face which causes me to smirk. Just as I was about to leave, I felt a strong grip on my arm. I was being pulled into a corner.

"Trey, what the hell?!" I yelled as he pinned me to the wall.

"No one says no to Trey." What?! I barely know this guy! I mean, I did get here yesterday!

I looked around to see a vacant hallway. Damn, I guys people wanted to get out of this hell hole. "I guess I`m the first." I splat.

"Why you little-"

"Hey!" I looked to my right to see Embry shaking, badly. I just wanted to go and comfort him, saying it was ok. Too bad I couldn`t lie. "Let her go."

"And what are you going to do?" This causes Embry to vibrate. Oh, no….

Before my eyes, Trey was on the floor bleed from his nose and Embry was gone. You blink, you missed it. I looked a Trey and then the door then back at Trey. I sprinted out the door and saw… nobody.

_Think, Olivia! Think!_

"I got it," I say to myself. I looked around and saw the coast was clear. I cleared my throat and started singing a short song. Then, Embry`s footsteps glowed purple. They lead to… the wood.

_The hell- of all places, Embry! You just had to choose the woods?_

I followed the footsteps, "Embry!" I stepped deeper into the woods. "E-Embry!" My voice was shaky.

_Howl!_

That`s when I heard shaking from the bushes. I slowly turn to that direction. I closed my eye tight.

_A wolf is going to eat me!_

You know Sammy, right now would have came in handy if you taught me self defense spells. I`m going to have a talk with her. If I survive. Don`t talk like that Olivia! Stay strong!

"Olivia, it`s dangerous in the woods. You should've stayed back." I opened my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Embry, you scared me to death. I came here to look for you." I said hugging him, I noticed he didn`t hug back.

"It`s dangerous here." He muttered again.

"What about you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I think I could manage." He chuckled.

"So, you want to explain to me what the hell just happen." I jumped when I heard a growl.

_Oh, gosh, there are wolves!_

"He tried to hurt you. I couldn`t have that." I always felt safe around him.

"Thanks." He finally hugged back and buried his face in my hair as I did the same with his chest.

"I will always be there." He said into my hair. That`s when I noticed something. Hot!

"Ouch! What happened to your shirt? And why are you so hot?" I jumped from our comfortable hug session.

"Well, I got hot and for the second question, I`ve always been this way." He started flexing.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "Take me home, loser. My sister`s probably calling the cops right now."

"As you wish, ma` lady." He bowed. I rolled my eyes, once again as I started going a random direction. "Wrong way." He pointed out.

I crossed my arms, "I knew that."

He chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. How to you know which direction to go in?"

"I`ve lived here my entire life."

"True, true." He drove me home. I didn`t want to leave his side, but I knew I had to. He started to get out the car before I stopped him. "Maybe you should stay in the car."

"Why?" I looked down at his naked torso and gave him a 'really' look. "I`ll just stay here."

"That was the plan." I muttered. I walked into a the house facing a worried sister.

_Here it goes…_


	7. Scary Surprise

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

"Olivia!" Sammy put down her phone to run over to me. She hugged me so tight that I could barely breath.

"Sammy, can't breathe." I croak.

She released, her relief face changed to an angry look, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Well, I was with Embry." I confessed. It wasn't a complete lie. I was with him. "See." I pointed to his car that was still in the drive way. Her face expressions soften.

"Ok. But, please warn me next time. I was about to call the S.W.A.T team. The flippin S.W.A.T team!"

I laughed, "Samantha," She smiled and hugged me again. I gave thumbs up to Embry from the window and he nodded. He waved goodbye and pulled off. We released and I ran to my room.

_6:59 p.m_

Had it really been that late? Time passes when you're having fun with sexy guy.

_Bad Olivia! Don't think that way!_

I can't help it.

I need a shower. Yeah, that would calm me down. I sighed and hopped into the shower. I threw on a pair of SpongeBob shorts and a light blue tank top. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and plopped on my bed.

"Liv," Sammy came in my room, fully dressed, "I'm going to my first day of work."

I looked at the clock, "Where do you work that it's 8 o'clock?"

"I work at the late night mall in Port Angeles." I nodded. "Be good." She pointed a finger at me. I rolled my eyes as she left. I soon got bored and found a ball lying around my room. I kept throwing the ball in the air and catching it. After about an hour I decided to watch a horror movie. Yeah, I know, not the best idea when you're home alone and it's late. I was on a scary part when...

"Rahhh!"

"Ahh!" I threw my popcorn in the air, making a mess. I placed my hand over my heart, hoping it would slow down. That's when I heard laughing. I look up to see, "Embry! What the hell, you dumbass!" I hollered.

He just kept laughing, "S-so- ha-ha!"

Now, I'm pissed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "That's not funny, jerk." He stopped laughing when he notified that I was serious.

"Sorry, Liv." He said truly meaning it. I uncrossed my arms.

"Its fine, Embry. You really scared me. I thought some murder was coming to kill me."

"They'll have to go through me first." I smiled and playfully smacked his arm.

"Yeah, you're just lucky that my sister isn't here." I laughed. He cracked a smile and grabbed me by my hips. I blushed and put my hands on his chest.

Man, those abs!

I giggled when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smiled even bigger until we heard a scream. Embry protectively held me closer and laughed.

"What's funny?"I asked.

"It's just the movie." I giggled a little, "Are you always this scared?"

"No, you would be scared to if someone scared you from completely out of nowhere.

"True, but I could've heard them."

"I didn't even hear you."

"There something different about me."

"You're telling me." He just smiled at me. I noticed he was still holding me. "Hungry?" I pulled away blushing.

"Always." I lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked into the refrigerator. "Sandwiches?"

"Sure."

"How many?"

"18."

I almost dropped the pickles. "Seriously?"

"Yup." He popped the p. I shook my head.

Where does he keep this food?

"Ok...?" I made the sandwiches. "There." We sat in the living room. I turned on the T.V and we watched the Arthur, my favorite cartoon.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked at him, "I'm not hungry." He didn't believe me and gave me one of his sandwiches. I shrugged and ate it without an argument. After we ate, I lie on his shoulder and let my eyes fall into a restless sleep.


	8. Friends!

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

I fluttered my eyes open and quickly closed them when my eyes meet the sunshine. I tried again, more slowly this time and soon got used to the light. That's when I noticed something missing.

_Embry._

I fully sat up and looked around.

"Looking for something?" I finally realized that Samantha was over at the dinner table eating cereal.

"No," I said quietly.

She nodded, looking at me suspious. I shook it off and got ready for school. I threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a peach flowing shirt with a smiley face on it and peach flats. I threw my hair in a side braid and walked down stairs. I grabbed a box of Applejacks and ate it.

"Why were you on the couch?" I had to act quickly.

"Watching T.V." I state like it's no big deal.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "But, you have a T.V in your room." Dammit.

"Well, I like the couch more better." I shrugged.

"But-"

"There's Embry!" I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran out the door. Luckily, she didn't follow me this time. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to leave. And besides, what would your sister done if she saw her baby sister cuddling on some guys chest?"

I swat him on the shoulder, "We weren't cuddling."

He chuckled, "Sure, call it anything you want." I rolled my eyes and we made our way to school. Just as I opened the door, I noticed he wasn't getting out.

"Something wrong?" I closed the door back shut.

"Do you want to come over a friend house with me after school?"

_Was he serious?_

The look in his eyes, I could tell. "Sure." He smiled.

"Meet me here at my car after school." I smiled and nodded. We both got out and walked to our first class together.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that your friends have the same appetite as you?" I put my books in my locker.

He grinned, "Sure do. Some even eat more." I think my jaw dropped open. Yup, he's laughing so it did.

"Um, remind me to never invite them to my house." He laughed some more. But, that laughter soon turned into growling.

Was he growling?

He kept a much focused glare on someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Trey. I returned my eyes to Embry who was shaking again.

I don't get it. He was happy at first, but now...

"Embry?" He kept glaring.

If looks could kill, Trey would've been killed over by now. I stood on my tippy toes and tried again. "Embry?" I waved a hand in front of his face. Before I knew it, he caught it and pulled me to the parking lot.

"What was that?" I asked as we got into the car.

"I didn't want him to hurt you again." He stated as calmly as possible. I nodded unsurely as we made our way to his friend's house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Embry walked in the house like he owned the joint.

"For the last time Embry, if Sam catches you saying that..."

Embry rolled his eyes, but smiled at me, "I know, I know." I stayed behind him as we entered the kitchen. A woman with tan skin and long dark hair looked at us. I then noticed her scars I looked away. Even with the scars, she still looked beautiful. I gave her a warm smile as she did the same.

"Emily, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my very own, personal chief." Emily rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Olivia, hi. Embry's been telling me so many thing about you."

_He talks about me._

I looked at Embry who was staring down at his feet. I smirked and looked back at Emily. "Oh, really?"

"Loads. He won't shut up about you."

"Emily, are those muffins I smell?" He tried to change the subject. He reached out to get one but, Emily swatted his hand away with a spatula.

"Wait for the others." She scolded. He rubbed his and took a seat. "Here you go." She gave me a muffin.

"Why does she get one?" Embry said, sounding like a 5 year old child.

"Because, we both know that their vultures." I smiled and took a bit out of the muffin.

Holy mother of god! This was amazing! It's like heaven on my tongue. I literally moaned .

"No need to brag." He huffed. I giggled as I heard a new voice.

"Hey, beautiful," A tall tanned man walked over to Emily and kissed her. I then noticed others behind him.

"So, you must be Olivia?" One asked. He pulled out a chair and turned it reverse from him and sat down in it. "I'm Quil. I'm beauty of the pack. The brains, the smooth, the-"

A girl cut him off, "The most ridicules thing I ever heard." She grabbed a muffin. "Leah."

"Olivia you already know the guys, but in case you forgot." Embry said.

"I'm Seth." Another one said. He looked younger than the rest. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Jared."

"I'm Jacob. But, you can call me Jake."

Then the last one called something I wasn't expected to hear. "Damn, Embry. She's hotter than you said she was." I blushed and looked down as I hear him laughing.

"Not funny, Paul." Embry glared at him.

"Funny to me."

"I'm Sam." The tall man said. I smiled at all of them.

_Damn, they were huge._

"Yeah, I remember. Hey," I said rather shyly.

"So, Olivia, are you staying for dinner?" Emily asked.

I shrugged, "Sure. I'll just text my sister." I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

Me: At a friend house for dinner.

I waited until she replied back.

SammyBear: Have fun.

"She said it's cool." I smiled. Cheers erupted in the room.

_I was going to make some neat friends._


	9. Training

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

I was in the kitchen helping Emily cook. It was nice to befriend her; but, this is a lot and I mean a lot of food. I sighed as I leaned on the counter with my elbows.

"This is a lot of food, Emily." I commented.

"I know, but you'll get used to it." She sent me a warming smile. I smiled back and got back to work until Leah came in.

"Hey, Leah." I didn't take my eyes off the food.

"Hey...Olivia? Right?" I knew she was kidding by the tone in her voice.

"Looks like it." I played along. I turned to see she cracked a small smile.

"So, what's cooking?"

"Spaghetti, garlic bread, pumpkin pies, meatballs and cheese sticks." Emily informs.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Here, sweetie." She passed me a plate full of food. I smiled and went to sit at the table. "Foods ready!

The guys filed into the kitchen like manic acts. I just sat there and watch as they start grabbing food; some even with their hands I might add. I sat there watching in disgust as my appetite slowly began to vanish. I looked around the table when a sudden brown eye caught my eyes.

Embry smiled at me as I smiled back. We both began to eat, stealing glances at each other.

"Olivia. Can I call you Liv?" Before I can even answer Ouil, "How's it been?"

"Um, good." He was starting to creep me out.

"Good, good. I just wanted to know. Anyway, let's get to the point. Is it true you're the most amazing singer in the whole school?"

I tugged on my shirt, nervously, "Well...um, I wouldn't know about the whole school."

"You're right. World!"

I blushed as I saw Embry shot Quil a glare. "I mean, I'm good."

"She said it folks," Jared said, "Now, all we need is proof."

_Uh oh. No glasses._

"I can't just possibly sing-"

"Bull! Go ahead." Damn Quil! I bit my bottom lip as my eyes flickered around the room nervously.

Sammy didn't really teach me how to control them. Especially under pressure.

"Maybe she doesn't want to sing."

_Thank lord, Embry!_

"Come on bud. Just one song?" Jacob begged.

"She doesn't want to." Embry was slightly shaking.

"Ok, that's enough." Sam said in a commanding voice that made me shiver. Embry stopped shaking and looked at me.

"It's fine." I state.

We all sat in awkward silence.

* * *

"I have to go." I said.

"I'll take you home." Embry volunteered. I smiled as he lead me to his car. He opened the door for me as I said a thank you and jogged to the driver's seat.

"Ready?" He put his seat belt on as I did the same.

"Yup." We drove in silence until I broke it, "Embry?"

He stole a glance at me, "Yeah."

I bit my bottom lip before asking, "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

This time he didn't look at me, "I-I can't tell you. Not yet." He said the last part quietly. I didn't want to push it. But all I know is that they aren't just normal.

_Well, neither was I to be honest._

We finally made it to my house, "Thanks for the ride, Embry." I kissed him on the cheek. His eyes lit up and I hopped out the car. As soon as I entered the door I was grabbed by the wrist.

"What the-?!"

"Come on! We have training."

_Training?_

We stopped in front of a closet. I stared at her like she had three heads. I was about to say something when she held up her palm and started singing a melody. She opened the door and my mouth dropped open.

_SO_, this is where she's been disappearing off to.

It was like a whole different room. It had spell books on shelves, music notes everywhere, and ...mum's microphone. I blinked the tears away and stared in awe. Sammy pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"Ready?" She handed me my mic. Still trying to process everything, i nodded.

* * *

I plopped on my bed, tired. I sign as I check the clock.

_2:29 a.m_

I groan. I've been studying for 4 hours. I flipped over to lie on my back and buried my face in the pillow.

* * *

I wandered in the woods. How'd I get here? I shrugged and tried to find my way back home. Then...

_Howl._

_The wolf._

I panicked and started ran. I knew I wasn't going to get far, but hey, it's worth a long shot, right? I stopped to take a break.

Then it hit me. Why didn't I think of my powers before? I rolled my eyes and tried to sing. But, I was still out of breath.

_This isn't good!_


	10. Sirens Book

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

I turned around to meet a brownish wolf. Wait, I'm not finish. Did I also mention that this wolf was as big as a horse?

_Just thought I'd throw that in there._

It growled at me.

_Crap_!

Now would be a good time for my breathing to become regular. I took heavy breaths only to find myself having a panic attack. I fell back on a log and tried to handle my breathing. The wolf didn't come towards me, but only stared at me.

Concerned.

"What..._Breath_...are..._Breath_...you..._Breath_...staring..._Breath_...at..._Breath_...furball?" I hissed while taking deep breaths. The wolf looked hurt, but then rolled its eyes.

I didn't know wolves could roll their eyes.

It just kept staring at me as I stared at it back. Sorta like no blinking contest. Finally, the wolf ran as I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

* * *

I bounced up from my bed, breathing hard.

Weirdest. Dream. Ever.

I glanced at the clock.

11:25 A.M

My breath hitched in my throat. I'm late for school beyond late! I started running to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I raced to my room and looked in my wardrobe.

"I let you sleep in," I jumped 10 feet in the air once I heard Samantha's voice. "You were practicing so hard so, I allowed you to miss the day." I turned to see her shrugging. She was still in her purple pj pants and a lime green tank-top.

"But, that doesn't mean I didn't need to go to school." Believe me. I wasn't excited for school. More excited about Embry.

"Don't sweat it. Plus, if you have no energy, you'll drain your powers out." She warned patting my back before leaving. I rolled my eyes and noticed she left a book on my bed. It was old looking with black leather cover and a brown book. I opened to the first page to see golden written shimmered.

_Sirens Study._

Hmm. So, I guess she wants me to read on my surpassingly day off. I sighed and took a showered. I threw on a black sweater that went off my shoulders, grey leggings and black flip-flops. I threw my hair in a messy bun and plopped down on my bed.

12:06 P.M

Well, I need something to do. I saw a flash of green on my night stand. I grabbed the green ball and started bouncing it against the wall, letting it bounce back to me. The book shimmered again which made me lose focus of the ball I didn't catch it and it rolled on the floor.

"Aw." I sighed. I was way too lazy to actually get up.

_That book's mocking me._

I stared at it for 5 minutes.

"What the hell?" I shrugged and picked it up.

_Number 1: A siren must make a decision of using their powers for good or evil._

I shrugged. I guess I could use them for good. But, then again, how hot would I look in all black?

I heard my radio make a static noise. I stared at it. Suddenly, it started playing Star I R by Caroline Sunshine.

"What the..." Ok, I was starting to get a little freaked out. "Samantha!" She quickly bursted into my room. She was next door. "What! What happened?!" She looked alarmed.

"M-my radio turned on by itself and started playing random music!" I shrieked. She looked at me then the radio before laughing her ass off.

Was my misery amusing her?

I felt anger rise in me. "Why the hell are you laugh?!" She stopped or at least tried to.

"...Sorry..." She wiped a tear from her eye before breathing heavily, "It's...just the guardians."

Guardians?

She must have read my expression, "Guardians are the keepers of sirens. There's only a few of us so they are like...well, guardians."

"Um...Still not understanding."

She sighed, "They protect us and help us make the right choices."

"So, that," I pointed to the radio. "Is?"

She looked at the book and then the radio, "It's telling you to choice a good siren." I nodded.

Good bye black clothing.

"Any other questions?"

"I'll call you if I need anything else." I heard the door shut as I went back to the book.

_Number 2: A siren will gain his or hers powers around the age 15. Maybe even later._

_Number 3: They'll grow a birthmark that is related to music in anyway._

_Number 3:-_

I stopped when I heard tapping. I glanced at my birthmark before checking to see where the tapping came from.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I got up from my bed and opened my window.

"Stand back." Before I could register what was happening, a large boy jumped into my bedroom.

_Embry_.

My heart fluttered as I saw him.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" His face had concern all written over it. I actually felt a pang of guilt.

"Um, I over slept." I said quietly. He nodded and sat on my bed, bouncing up and down on it.

"You're going to break my bed." I complained.

"Oh, is that bothering you?"

"Why, yes. It is."

"In that case..." He started bouncing rapidly on my bed. I could hear the poor bed qrick.

_Qrick! Qrick! Qrick!_

"You break. You buy." I threatened.

He got up. "Can I pay in kisses?"

"No, but you can pay in cash." I smirked. He rolled his eyes before they landed on the book. He picked it up. "Hey! Give it back." He held it in the air.

_Damn, he was tall._

"No, what is it? Your diary?" He smirked.

"No."

"Do you write about me?" He completely ignored my answer.

"No." I jumped to get it. No luck. He opened it.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he said confused.

_Romeo and Juliet?_

Ok, what happened? I could've sworn that the book was a siren book. He dropped it on my bed. I quickly looked at it to see it shimmered.

"I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" I muttered.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. I looked at the book one last time before I left. My eyes widen.

It opened up and glew a gold color.


	11. Point 1, Blue!

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

"You look distracted." Embry eyes were concerned as I stared at my chocolate milk shake. I noticed he dipped his fries into his shake. I smiled.

I thought I only did that.

I grabbed my fry and did the same, "Sammy thinks I'm weird for doing this."

"You are weird," He smiled to let me know he was kidding, "But, you're my little weirdo." He grabbed my hand. I blushed as we continued to eat. "So, what's got you down?"

I sighed and moved my hand as he pouted, "It's nothing, Embry. Don't worry about it."

"When you say that I can't help _but_ worry."

"I just...nervous about performing my next song." I lied.

"You're lying." He obviously state.

Well then...

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because, number one, I know you too well enough to know. number two, you're my im-" He quickly stopped himself.

"Im..." I questioned.

He thought for a moment, "Important."

"You're lying."

He smirked, "How do you know?"

I smirked back, "Number one, that's not what you were about to say." I mocked him.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha!" he laughed, "Not."

"You're so lame." I laughed.

"But, I'm your lame." We finally finished eating as he paid. He opened the car door for me. "So, what ya wanna do?" He asked.

_I thought for a moment. I wanted to do something fun. Something I never did before. Something where we can play in the dark._

"Lazer tag!" He gave me a questioning look. "I never tried it before." I shrugged. He nodded and we made our way to the lazer tag place. Again, being the gentlemen he is, he opened the car door for me.

_He is so sweet._

"For 2, I'm guessing." The blonde boy assumed from behind the counter. He looked around our age. I smiled as Embry and nodded. I read the guy's name tag.

_Brandon._

_Cute boy._

_But, not for me._

He sent me a flirty wink as he checked me out. I hear growling from beside me.

_Was the wolf following us?_

"Let me help you set up." Brandon said as he pulled out to vests and 2 lazer guns from underneath the counter. He first helped me. As doing so, he kept staring at me with seductive eyes. I blushed, wanting this moment to be over. Again, I heard growling. I looked at Embry slightly shaking form. Just like he was when I was with Trey.

Brandon finally got done and helped Embry. Embry gripped onto the lazer gun with all his might.

_If that gun was real..._

_Bye bye, Brandon._

He finally finished, he led us to a pretty spacious room with obstacles.

I nugged Embry, "Ever got your ass kicked by a girl?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," He smirked.

"It's a time for everything." I smirked back.

Brandon jogged up to us, "Ok, so, you're red." He pointed to Embry, "And blue," Me. "Got it?" We nodded. He smiled at us-more to me-

"Don't get to cocky, Blue." He teased.

"Don't worry, Call. I'll spare you the details."

"Confident enough to place a bet?"

"Sure, that sounds about right."

"Loser has to buy the winner ice cream."

"Ok," We started walking to our places before I stopped and turned around, "Oreos." Embry turned to me, confused.

"Huh?"

"My favorite ice cream flavor." He smirked and shook his head.

"Sure thing, blue."

_Coincidence my last names Blue._

_Hell yeah._

"Ready," The lights dimmed, "Go!" Damn it! I didn't know it would be this hard to see. I lightly took steps, trying to find Embry. I saw a figure pass.

_Gotha_.

Before I could register what happened, my vest was flashing blue.

_He got me!_

The lights came back on, "Point one for red!"

_Thanks for stating the flippin obvious, Brandon!_

"You got lucky, red." I pretended to actually be mad.

"Aw, is someone mad that I got kick ass lazer tag skills?" He started flexing.

"You wish." I scoffed. We walked back to our station area. The lights dimmed down again.

_Maybe it was time to-_

No powers.

_Why?_

Because it's dangerous and I could get exposed!

_But, you'll win._

Is it worth it?

_Yes_!

Maybe I won't have to buy him ice cream.

"Go!" I cleared my throat as I began to sing the same melody as the one when Embry ran into the woods. Right there was his footsteps purple. I followed them swiftly as his figure was in front of me and I made the shot. His vest glew blue as the lights came back on.

"Point one, blue!" Brandon smirked at me.

* * *

"I was going easy on you." Embry state as he handed me my oreo ice cream.

"Okay." I licked my ice cream.

"Don't believe me?" He played offended.

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Of course I do."

"Sure doesn't like it." He muttered. I laughed before a thought struck me.

"Is this a date?" He smiled at me.

"Okay," I blinked and blushed.

"Best date ever." I state to myself as I looked down.

"I was thinking the same thing." I blushed harder.

_He heard me._

I looked back at him only to be meet him lips to lips. It was soft and gentle. Way different from my other kisses. It had sparks and electricity.

We pulled away due to air, "What first date isn't complete without a kiss?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**_Sorry I haven`t update in forever! But, again my computer is broken and I`m saving up for a new one. So, basically, I write stories on my phone and edit them on a computer. Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	12. Secrets

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that. _**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Nor the song: Take Me Away by Keyshia Cole._**

* * *

**_(Olivia )_**

I walked into the house, smiling like an idoit.

I jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Had fun?" I placed a hand over my heart when I heard Samantha's voice.

I cleared my throat, "Why yes. Yes I did."

"Good." I started heading to my room. "You and your boyfriend make a cute couple. "

I turned around, "Embry's not my boyfriend."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Did ya?"

"Yes! I kissed Embry! " I blurted out. I widen my eyes as Sammy started, satisfied. "How'd you know?" I asked quietly.

"You just told me." I groan and rolled my eyes and marched up stairs. Before I even reached my room, I heard her say, "I should be a lawyer." I slam my door and plopped on the bed.

_I love my baby. I love my baby. I love my ba-_

I threw my pillow at my radio. I scoffed.

Really? Keyshia Cole Take Me Away.

I rolled over to my stomach and closed my eyes.

_It feels like I want to be close to you. (Close to you.) And do all the things that lovers do. (Lover do.)_

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Knock. _

_Knock._

I groan and snuggled up with my pillow more. "Come in." I said, sleepily. I expected Sammy to come in to tell me to get my lazy ass out of bed. But... Instead, I had a differemt greeting. I nearly fell out of the bed when an impact jumped on my bed. I even think I heard my bed creak. Opening my eyes, Embry was staring at me. I smiled.

"How'd you get in my house?"

He shrugged, "Your sister let me in on her way out." I sat up and stretched and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on grey jeans and a red tank top with my red converse. I walked down stairs to find Embry looking at the pictures on the wall on the living room.

"You were a cute baby." He commented. I faked gasped and played offered.

"Were?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. Now, you're sexy." I blushed. "So, you ready? "

I raised my eyebrow, "For?"

"The beach."

"Oh, okay." He led need to his car and held the door open did me. Like always. Singing every song that came on (with avoiding eye contact of course. ) we finally made it to La Push beach. Regreating to bring a jacket, I rubbed my hands on my arms to try warming myself up. Embry noticed this and wrapped his arms around me which immediately warms me up.

"Great idea for going to the beach. " I rolled my eyes with sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"Hey, Liv, you got something right there," He pointed to my lips, "looks like...sarcasm. "

"Oh, thanks captain obvious. "

"Glad to help, ma'am. " Cue eyeroll. We found a spot in the beach and sat down. The nice, calming water that crashed to the shore relaxed me. I closed my eyes and breath in the ocean scent. The strange feeling of being watched was bugging the hell outta me.

I opened up one eye, "Dude, it's not polite to stare."

"Sorry," Embry said, "You just look...beautiful." I opened both eyes and blushed.

"Uh...thanks."

_Say something. _

"You look beautiful too."

_Faceplum _

He chucked, "Thank you." I blushed even more and looked the other direction. I felt his warm finger on my chin that made me look his way. He landed a kiss on my lips. It was slow yet still passionate.

"You're cute when you blush."

"I thought I was sexy?"

He smirked. "You're sexier. " As if my body hated me...I blushed.

_I gotta stop doing that!_

I looked at him again to see He looked a like deciding something.

I asked, worried, "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"I have to tell you something." Before I could even say anything, he pulled me up and led me to the woods.

"E-Embry, w-what's going on?" Ignoring me, he dragged me deeper into the dark woods. Then, we stopped. He let go of my hand and took something steps back.

"Embry, you're scaring." I said, quietly.

"I'm a wolf." I shook my head and sat on a tree stomp with an amused look on my face.

"Sure. Can I be a...cat?" He groan and waved his aarms in the air.

"I'm legends, they're true! Me- the pack- Leah! We're all shape-shifters. "

I held my hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine. You're a wolf. Who am I to stop ya?"

He looked up at the sky, muttering something words, "I guess I gotta showed you. Stay here." I nodded and waved him off.

_He's taking this wolf things way to seriously. _

Then, I heard a growl.

_Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

_The wolf._

I jumped you from the stomp. I looked around to see an escape way.

Trees.

GREAT!

I turned around to meet a brown wolf. But, not any wolf. The same giant wolf from my dreams.

What the hell.

I'm just going any direction. But, Before I could, my foot got trapped in a hole. I wrapped my hands around my leg to try and pray my foot out.

No luck.

Wait, my powers. Just as I was about to sing, my eyes caught the wolf's and I finally realized.

_He had Embry's eyes._

"Embry? " tthe wolf nodded. "Can you...can you change back?" It- Embry nodded and left again. This time, He came back without a shirt. I grip my leg and with all my might, I prayed my foot out the hole. My brain seem to finally sink all the information down and got out of shock mode.

"You're what?!" Hey, at least I didn't seem like a freak anymore.

He breath in and repeated shape-shifter." I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me like that.

_God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._

"You're smiling. You weirdo." I laughed.

"...Sorry..."

"You know, most people just run off somewhere. Far awaway from us. "

"Well, honey, I'm not like most people." I smirked. I breath in. If He told me that huge secret, Then I can tell him mine's. "I'm not normal either."

"You're telling me." He muttered.

"I'm - what the hell is that suppose to mean?" He busted out laughing. I placed my hands on my hips white tapping my foot.

"My bad. Continue. "

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I'm a siren."

"As in...mermaids?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't actually turn into a mermaid. Just think about it. My voice is smooth and elegant. I found you in the woods and the lazer tag place." He gasped. "You get it now?"

"Yeah, I do. You cheated!"

Really?

"Well, so did you with your super hearing and shit."

"I can't help it." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

_**I'm sooooooooooooo Sorry! I haven't updated and Yeah, so again Sorry.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	13. Fights

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**(Olivia)**_

It feels good to get the secrets off my chest. Embry and I entered Sam and Emily's house, hand and hand. As aoon as we entered, yelling was heard.

"He got her knocked up!"

"So?!"

"That...that demon can turn out as another blood sucker!"

"You don't know that!" Growling was heard. Embry safely guided me to the kitchen with the rest of the girls, Embry gave me an assuring smile before joining the others. I looked around the room. Lily, Emily, Kim and another girl with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Jacob's sister." Rachel smiled at me.

"Olivia." I forced a smile, but the yelling was distracting me. "What are they talking about?"

They exchanged looks before Emily answered, "A video game."

I gave a suspious look, "They seem pretty deep about this game."

Emily didn't take her eyes off the food she was stirring. "Boys, huh?"

I sighed, "Emily, I know. You can tell me."

She sighed, "Bella's...pregnant." I look awfully confused.

"Who's Bella."

"A leech lover." Rachel answered.

"Dammit Rachel, " Lily at last said something, "You're more and more like Paul everyday." Rachel gave a selfish look.

"Well, I am his imprint."

I gasped, "You're an imprint too?" She nodded.

Thank goodness I wasn't alone. But, now that I think about it, at the...what's their names? Cullen's? Yeah, I'm positive it's that. Anyway, at the Cullen's graduation party, Seth seemed pretty in love with Lily.

I looked at Lily, "And you're Seth'simprint?"

"Yup."

They seem total opposite, which suits they're relationship.

"I'm Jared's." I almost forgot Kim was here.

"Sam's." Emily tore her eyes from the boiling pot.

A room full ofimprints. And I was one of them. I felt welcomed.

I shook my head when I soon found myself side tracked, "Why do they care if this Bella person is prego?" Wow, I completely forgot about the room next door full of wolves that were yelling very loudly that contains my boyfriend in the last 3 minutes.

I have to get a trophy.

Kim surprisingly answered me, "They're not sure if it's human or vampire." I opened my mouth to ask another question when a loud voice boomed through the house.

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING HER!" I swear, the damn table shook when that person slammed the door. Suddenly,it grew quiet. The pack as I assume came in the kitchen with angry expressions. Well, except Seth of course. I'm not sure if he can get angry.

The room was tense and the imprintees stood as far away from their imprints as possible, not wanting to hurt them.

Speak of awkward.

My eyes wandered over to Embry to see he look stress and a bit pissed.

Whoever this 'Bella' chick is making the whole pack go crazy. Even though I don't know her, she's pissing me off when she pisses Embry off.

I felt someone poke me. I looked up at Lily as she pointed to my eyes. I gave a blank look as she looked curious and confused at the same time.

Why was she pointing- Please no. I blinked several time.

"Dinner's ready."

Thank you Emily!

The guys practically ran to the food. "Why were your eyes glowing red?" I jumped at Lily's whisper.

Play cool, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed queitly, "I think you do. But, it's cool."

Yes!

"You'll just tell me later."

Nooooo!

I knew she wasn't going to give up easily.

I should've known. Now, that I look around the room, everyone in the pack is here.

Except Jacob.

Was he the one who slammed the door like it was an earthquake. And if so, why does he care so much about Bella? All these unansweres questions hurt my head. I'm so curious!

I will find out.

* * *

Embry decided to take me home, which gave me the perfect oppertunity to ask all these questions.

"So, Em," Ahh, yes. Start off with the fake being nice game, "how've you been?"

He chuckled, "Okay."

"That's nice." Operation 2: sneak in the question, "I've been what happened in there okay too."

He glanced at me before sighing knowing he's not going to win.

Smart boy.

"This leech lover named Bella is pregnant with a...leeches child."

I nodded, "Why does Jacob care so much?"

He rolled his eyes, "He's in 'love' with leech lover."

"Oh..." Poor Jacob.

It was queit before I asked my next question. "Why kill her?"

Embry raked his fingers threw his hair while the other is still on the stirring wheel. "To prevent her bringing that thing into this world."

This is stupid. We pulled into my driveway. I remain unmoved. "You don't know if it could be just an infant."

"We can't take that chance."

"And if it was a regular baby, than you'll be the one killing a mother and a innocent child." I crossed my arms, making my point across.

"You don't understand. It could be dangerous." I groan, rolled my eyes and marched out the car.

"Olivia!" I ignored him and slam the front door behind me.

* * *

_**If you're confused on the graduation part, that was in the other story 'Love Me or Hate Me' sorry, I haven't upsated in a while, and made Olivia and Embry fight. But, you can blame Bella for causing all of this.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	14. New Tricks

_**"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that.**_

_**Embry/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. Nor do I own the song Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce and Go With Gravity by Cymphonique.**_

* * *

_**(Olivia)**_

I stormed into my bed room, angrily.

I threw my hands in the air, "He doesn't even know what's in there inside." I muttered. Rage went threw me for some unknown reason and I threw a picture frame. I groan and went to pick up the broken glass and frame. I bented on one knee and stopped as my breath hitched in my throat.

Mom and dad.

I looked away and bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in the tears. The radio started to buzz as it tried to find a station.

_You're everything I thought you never were . And nothing like I thought you could've been. But, still you live inside of me, So, tell me how is that?_

I rolled my eyes.

Of course they would play 'Broken Hearted Girl.'

I looked up at the ceiling, "You're not helping!" I yelled, angrily, again. My eyes stopped infront of my mirror.

My eyes were red. Not like contacts, but seriously, flashing red.

Samantha didn't tell me about this. I shot up and slammed the door opened. "Sammy?" I look into her bedroom.

Empty.

I went to the kitchen?

Also empty.

Last room, the living room.

Empty as well.

Where the hell is she?

I sighed as I looked at the window and noted Embry was gone. Shaking my head, tryin to get rid of him from my thoughts. I was mad at him. That cute idiot that I love. I sighed again and sulked back to my room. I plopped on my bed and stared at the roof. Something simmered in my drawer. I turned my head to the drawer and just looked at it for a while. Finally, I opened my my drawer to see the sirens book.

Maybe this haves some answers.

_3.) If a serin get upset or angry, their eyes glow a shade of red._

That explains a lot.

_4.) Serin have the ability to control others._

By then, I shot up. Oh, really? I smirked deviously. Why didn't I know about this?

_Maybe 'cause you're planning on doing something evil with them._

No, I wasn't!

_We both know that's a lie. You were planning on controlling Embry so he doesn't kill that Bella chick._

Puh-lesse, I could care less about her. It's the baby I'm worried for. I'd never do that to my own boyfriend. Altho, it would make this plot a bit interesting.

_You're to nice for your own good._

I shook my head, clearing the thought of mind controlling my boyfriend. That's just not right. But, then again, Jacob would be pissed to find out that the pack is planning on killing Bella..

I never even met the girl! Hell! I went to her graduation and still have no clue what she looks like.

I groan and toss the book to the side and plopped down on my bed.

_I'm going over. I'm falling free. Don't care if no ones even there to catch me. I'll close my eyes and I'm gonna let it be. I'm gonna go with gravity!_

* * *

"Olivia." I groan and rolled over to land on the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Go away."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Liv." I got up fro the floor like a drunk person, struggling to walk and placed my hands on my hips with a stern look on my face.

"Why? It's...5 in the morning!" My arms flew in the air.

She smirked and one simple word left her mouth, "Training." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pillow, smothering myself with it.

"NOT TODAY!" She snatched the pillow from my face as I painted heavily.

"Yes, today. It's around those times where a siren gets angered easily and you," she bopped my nose, "need to control it."

"No I don't. I'm perfectly fine." I crawled back in bed.

She raised both of her eyebrows, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yup."

She grabbed my phone from the night table next to my bed, "Than why do you have 69 missed calls. 57 of them from Embry?"

Okay, I'm fully awake now. I snatched my phone from her and took a look at it myself.

She was indeed correct.

7 from Lily; 3 from Kim; 3 from Emily.

Whoa!

"Dude seriously needs to stop blowing up my phone." Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Up." She pulled me out of my warm cozy bed onto the cold hard floor.

This was the start of my morning.

* * *

I took a deep breath and raised my phone to my ear. I just got out of 'training' and was gathering all my courage to make this phone call.

"Hello, Olivia?" The person asked.

"Yup."

"Why haven't you pick up the phone, you bitch!" I laughed.

"Sorry?"

"Embry's feeling worser by the second from being away from you." I sighed.

"I know, Lily." I kicked the ground.

"He haves a choice to joins Jacob's pack." I readject the phone.

"Jacob's pack? Since when did Jacob have a pack?"

"Since they found out they were trying to kill Bella. Seth and Leah are in on it too."

"Oh..." Embry can join the non murdering pack.

Or what if the baby is a she devil? Haven't thought of that, have ya?

Shut up, dammit. I had the perfect solution.

That perfect solution has its cons.

I groan. I was snapped back into the real world by Lily's voice.

"Haveing an argument with yourself?"

I blush, "Um..."

"Don't worry, I do it all the time. These wolves are making us think to much."

"Hey!" I heard Seth in the back ground.

"Oh, hush." I smile.

They were the cutest couple. I'm sorta jealous.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever Seth & Lily's do best."

"And what would that might be?" Lil asked.

"Making out, duh!" And before she got the chance to deny, I hung up.

Now, to figure out what Embry should do.

* * *

**_So, you guys get to chose Embry's destiny. Should he join Jake's pack or stay on Sam's. And be unpredictable._**

**_HaterGoing2Hate_**


	15. Go With Gravity

**_"You`re what?!" Hey at least I don`t seem like a freak anymore. "A shape shifter." He repeated. I felt a smile creep on my lips. He began to stare at _**

**_me weird. God, I probably look like a complete dofus standing there smiling like that._**

**_Embry/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight._**

* * *

**_(Olivia)_**

_I fluttered my eyes open and soon realized this wasn`t my warm cozy bed. Instead, everything`s a violet purple and very foggy, that I could barely see. I sat up and looked around, anxiously. Where am I? I stood up and started walking aimlessly around the purple fog. _

_"Olivia..." A softly spoken voice women voice ringed. I stopped walking with large eyes. _

_That voice...But, it couldn`t be...Right?_

_I slowly turned around and tried to find the gentle voice that I known for my whole life. I didn`t find modulated voice. I sighed in defeat. _

_Maybe I was wrong._

_"Olivia, come here." My hopes shot sky rocket high. I looked around again, still not finding the unknown face. "Turn around," I did so indeed. I almost broke down in tears when I saw the women. Just as I expected, my mother stood in front of me with a warm, welcoming smile. I blinked away the tears that threatened to leave my eyes._

_"M-m-mom?" My voice tremulous. _

_She nodded. She still looked the same as I remembered; same caramel skin that matched mine, milk chocolate hair, and dark brown eyes. I smiled ran to hug her and got ready to never let go._

_"I missed you so much." I said into her shoulder. She laughed and patted my back._

_"I know. And I missed you to. As well as Samantha." I finally let go. There was a question that remained on my mind though._

_"But, why now?"_

_She looked taken aback by this question, "Excuse me?"_

_"I mean... You and dad have been dead for almost 4 years now. Why the sudden dream?"_

_"Do you not miss me?" Her voice obviously showed a joking trait, but a flash of hurt. I sighed._

_"I do...but, still..." I trailed off._

_"I`m here to make sure you make the right decisions." I thought for a moment._

_"Like a guardian?"_

_She nodded, "Yes. In fact, I am your guardian." I showed a broad smiled. _

_"Really? Cool!" _

_She nod once and smiled back, "And as your sponsor , I suggest you don`t worry about what Embry does."  
Some mum...or keeper for that matter._

_"But, he`s going to hurt that girl...and the baby." I looked down._

_"Remember the song I played for you?" I thought for a moment._

_"Yeah, of course! Could you remind me though just to make sure we`re on the same page." I narrowed my eyes._

_She laughed laughingly and looked at me, "Go With Gravity."_

_"Oh, yeah. I remember." Now that I think about it, that may have been something to pay attention to._

_"Liva, just let things fall into place and whatever the outcome is, then you deal with it." She winked._

_I bit down on my bottom lip to try and reduce the outcome of a small whimper when she called me by my nickname. "I guess you're right." She raised her eyebrow with a questioning look. "Fine, you are!" _

_She kissed my forehead. "I know you`ll make the right choice. I love you and Samantha. Always remember that." This time, I couldn`t hold off the tears. They flowed freely. Everything started fading away._

_"No..." I said quietly. "No!" _

_It can`t possibly be over. I mean, there`s so much I wanted to ask and do with my dead mother. _

_Nooo!_

* * *

I shot up from my sleep covered with sweat. I looked over at the time.

_5:23 A.M_

I sighed and decided that I wasn`t going to go back to sleep. I took a shower and slipped on one of Embry`s over sized grey sweater, (Which he probably barely wears) black leggings, and black UGG boots. I tossed my hair into a high pony tail and left my phone. I mean, really? Who`s gonna call this early in the morning. And plus, I wanted to be alone. I walked out the door and went to the first beach. After about 5 minutes of walking, I finally made it to the beach. Glad that I choose to wear the sweater because it was colder than usual . I pulled my hands inside my sweater and watched the waves crash onto the beach.

This is relaxing.

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathe in the ocean scent, soaking in the silence.

"Olivia?"

_(Embry)_

I ran my fingers through my hair as Olivia slammed the car door. I really didn`t want to upset my imprint. I pulled out her drive way and drove to Sam`s place. I noticed everyone was running towards the woods. I swiftly jumped out my car and followed them.

I looked at Quil, "Where are we going?"

"Pack meeting." We all shifted and as soon as we did, Jacob`s thoughts were loose. My head started to hurt over his overwhelmed emotions. The pack finally meet up. Everyone was talking at the same time which added to my headache.

_'Is it true, Jake?'_

_'It`s really fast.'_

_'It`s unnatural!' _

_'Dangerous!'_

_'Monstrosity!'_

_'Abomination!'_

_'On our land!'_

It kept going on and on, until Sam growled loudly.

_'We have to protect the tribe.' Sam snarled, 'What the 'breed' won`t be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger!'_

_'We`re ready!' _Quil spoke.

_'We`ll handle it!' _Leah cut in.

_'Now?' _Jake asked.

Sam looked at him with nothing, but seriousness in his eyes_, 'We must destroy it before it is born!'_

Seth looked at his fellow pack members_, 'You mean, kill Bella?'_

_'Her choice effect us all.' _Sam answered, coldly.

_'Bella`s human! Are protection applies to her!' _Jacob debated.

_'She`s dying anyway!' _ Leah yelled. Jake got pissed as a fought broke between the two.

Sam growled making the two break up the fight, '_We have real enemies to fight tonight!'_

_'Tonight?' _Jake whimpered as he looked at Seth with an brooding expression.

Sam climbed down from the piles of log, '_You will fight with us, Jake.' _Seth laid down, whimpering. Sam and Jake were face to face as Jacob was starting to bow down.

Keyword: Starting.

_'I. Will. NOT!' He was overpowering our alpha! 'I am the grandson of Epruhm Black! I am the grandson of the chief! I wasn`t born to follow you! Or anybody else!' Jake bumped past him and ran up the piles of logs._

Seth followed until Leah stopped him, '_You`re leaving?! You can`t!'_

_'I can and I will! You`re not the boss of me, Leah!' _And followed Jake. Leah sighed and followed her little brother. I started to leave too.

'_Where are you going?!' _Sam intimidating voice asked me.

_'With Jake. For Olivia.' _I followed. I did it for her. My imprint.

c

After that long day of being around the stench of bloodsuckers for hours and hours, I decided to take in some before I completely lost it. Even when I was just sitting outside with Leah since we both can`t stand the smell, it was still pretty strong. I ended up being on the first beach. It was a little chilly out, but I wouldn`t be able to feel it due to my high temperature. Suddenly, their was a strong, sweet scent that was faintly familiar. I don`t know why, but I was following that scent. As I got closer, the smell got stronger. I soon found a girl with black leggings, black boots and a grey sweat shirt that look like the one of mine`s...wait, that is mine`s! I left it at...Olivia`s.

I walked closer and the sweet scent that smelt like fresh oranges with a hint of vanilla got stronger. She looked cold which worried me. Why am I worried? "Olivia?" Was my only guess.

She seemed startled and turned around. "Embry." I walked closer to her which in my surprise, she was relief. Possible because my body was reflecting off of heat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked around, "I needed some quiet time to think."

I looked down. This was a long shot, but..."About?"

It was silent for a moment before she answered, "You." My heart skipped a beat and looked at her.

"What about me?"

"I-It doesn`t matter if you join Sam`s pack or Jake`s." I raised my eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Lily told me." Her lips played a selfish smile. "Whatever happens, happens. We just have to..._go with gravity." _She smiled to herself as if it was an inside joke.

"Are you sure?" I asked waiting for a truthful response.

She smiled at me, "Positive." I smiled back.

"Fine. I quit Sam`s pack and joined Jake`s." Her eyes widen.

"Wait, I thought Sam was your alpha."

"He is."

"So, you just disobeyed?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make the right choice. For you, Livvie." I kissed her cheek.

"But, because of me, you disobeyed your alpha. Will something bad happen?"

I shrugged, "We`ll just have to fight our brothers."

She looked at me with worried eyes, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "Positive."

* * *

**_Okay, so what did ya think? You`re probably like 'Why did you recap the whole wolf scene?' and I just wanted to refresh your memories. Because if I saw something like that, I`d be like 'What the hell am I reading?' I have the worst memory. And if you`re like me, you`d thank me._**

**_NOTE: I haven`t updated in a while because I realized my story, 'Love Me or Hate Me' are sorta connected to this one and that story is a bit behind and I didn`t want to give you an answer if you read this story first and know what`s gonna happen in the other. So, hope you understand._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


End file.
